epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Scrawland Scribblescratch/The Chronicles of Scraw Volume 1
Foreword While I was visiting the Domain of Chat, which is located in the Sixth Plane of Existence, I began to document the legend of my life. It occurred to me that people were interested in my otherwise mediocre and uneventful life. As such, I was persuaded to chronicle my tale in written form so that all may regard it and discuss it. As such, the Chronicles of Scraw was born. If my first issue of legendarium interests the human race, I shall proceed to write more. The Chronicles of Scraw Volume 1 Issue 1: Birth of a Scrawd The planet of Gotham was located several star systems away from Earth. It was a galactic center of culture, a culture of progress, power, and prosperity. For a hundred thousand years and a hundred thousand years more was the greatest planet in the galaxy, possibly even the universe. However all good things fall, as do all good men. Gotham slipped from power and was overrun with corruption and teeming with evil. Soon the unity of the galaxy began to crumble without its great leader. Gotham, like many other planets, quickly became a haven of death and land of ruin. Many began to realize that Gotham was doomed to perish. One such man was convinced that the entire galaxy would collapse. He sent his firstborn son, the child known as Scraw, away from the planet, so that he would one day return order and balance to the universe. Scraw narrowly escaped the destruction of Gotham and reached the planet of earth. He landed in the sea, where he was found by the King of Atlantis, Arthur of Curry, the Aquaman. He had recently lost his wife and child and sought to redeem himself with Scraw. King Arthur became a father figure to Scraw and taught him many things, especially how to utilize water to his advantage. Now we shall venture into one of the greatest lessons King Arthur ever taught Scraw. King Arthur: Young Scraw, for many years I have taught you how to use your powers. Now I must teach your final lesson. It is...waxing. Scraw: Waxing? King Arthur: Yes, my child. Waxing. Here is a rag. Take this rag in your hand. Now, wax on! Wax off! Wax on! Wax off! Wax on! Wax off! Wax on! Wax off! You must build your muscles! And so the Scraw learned the power of waxing, building his muscles and learning the truth of the universe. There is no right without a wrong, no wax on without wax off. This would be instrumental in helping him restore balance to the universe in his later years. One day King Arthur decided that his student would need to visit the land. King Arthur: Today my child, I have summoned for a great and important reason. Scraw: And what would this reason be? King Arthur: You must visit my allies of the land. You must dwell amongst the land of air breathers. Scraw: But will I survive the land of air? King Arthur: Of course you can! You are a son of Gotham! Your powers are gained from the white moon of this planet! And there is much more of the white moon on the land. You must visit King Zeus of Olympus. The journey will be long and hard, but you can endure it. Scraw: I see. Well, my liege, I shall venture to Olympus then. And would you know the way to the land of this King Zeus? King Arthur: No. The way is inside. Your powers will guide you. Scraw: Indeed. I shall depart now. Fare thee well, and may your earthly kingdom thrive. The Great Scraw then left Atlantis. He traveled to the land, arriving in the land known as the Sahara. Then he traveled across the perilous desert. There he met the Sandman. But to understand the Sandman, you must first understand Scraw's travels across the desert and his first encounter with the Sandman. Scraw: What is this I see in the distant desert? Verily, would this be a man formed of sand? But nay, truly I must be inventing such a sight in mind, my mind breathing air and not water. But nay again! Verily this man of sand does approach me. Sandman: You're not wrong. I'm the Sandman, the man made of Sand. Scraw: Do you have sand powers? Sandman: Yes, I do have sand powers. I'm here to teach you my sand powers. They'll help you cross the dangerous desert. Scraw: Cool. When do we start? Sandman: We start...now! The Sandman launches a sandstorm at Scraw. Scraw deflects this with a shield of water. Sandman: I see that you know how to control water. OK. Now try to do the same with sand. Scraw tries but fails. Sandman: You're not trying. Scraw: Ye I am. Sandman: No you're not. Don't just make hand motions. Sand is a far more complex element than water. Use your mind. Close your eyes and imagine it. Scraw does this and surprises the Sandman with a sandstorm. Sandman: Good. You have finished the first sand lesson. Now you have to learn how to make sand move you. Imagine a sand hoverboard. Scraw does this. Sandman: Good. Now ride! Ride to victory! Ride to glory! Scraw: Ye! I shall ride to Olympus! And thus Scraw learned to control two elements. These elements would guide Scraw on his journey to Olympus where he could gain more powers. Join us next time in the ''Chronicles of Scraw as we document Scraw's visit to Olympus and joining with mortals.'' The Chronicles of Scraw Volume 1 Issue 2: Journey to the Center of the Egypt For three weeks and six days the great hero Scraw, Son of Gotham, traveled across the Sahara to reach Greece so that he could ascend Mount Olympus. On the end of the fourth week he reached the land of Egpyt. He stopped to rest under the shadow of the Sphinx. Sphinx: Who dares to rest in my shadow without my direct permission. Scraw: It is I, the Great Scraw, Heir of the Kingdom of the Sea! Sphinx: I should blast you from the earth for taking advantage of my mighty and powerful shadow! Scraw: Try! I dare you! Blast me from the earth as you blasted mere mortals before me! The Sphinx attempts to blast Scraw with lasers from its nose. However, before it can do it, Scraw collapses the Sphinx's nose with his new sand powers. Sphinx: What sorcery is this! A mortal has gained power over sand? Scraw: I am the Great Scraw! I am no mortal! Sphinx: You say that you are the Son of the Sea! How do you possess control of sand! Only one man has this power. The Sandman! Scraw: I am the student of the Sandman! I learned the ways of the Sand from the Lord of the Sand! You cannot withstand my power! You are merely a statue of sand! Sphinx: But I too was once a man. I ruled over these lands and the Sandman was my son! Scraw: And how did it become that you were locked away in a sand statue? Sphinx: My son was kidnapped by the Prince of Persia, Leonidas himself, and he sent his wizard Moses to collect payments from me. Moses demanded the wealth of a thousand kingdoms of me, but this I could not afford. As such my son was held captive under the light of a thousand suns and a thousand moons before I fell into despair. I sent my armies to retrieve my son. But by then it was too late. My son had died and they had mummified him. In vengeance, I declared war on Persia. Leonidas sent Moses back to my kingdom. Moses cursed me so that I could never die, and thus my soul entered a sand statue in which I am buried. Leonidas died normally, but not before destroying my entire kingdom and killing all my people. My son returned me after my death. Moses had cursed him too. Now he wanders the desert. Scraw: That's deep. Which way is Greece? Sphinx: Go that way and take a left at the Nile River. Then walk with the river and take a boat. Also if you see my son again tell him to come here. Scraw: OK thanks. Sphinx: By the way! Of what land do you hail from if you are not a mortal? Scraw: My true identity is Scraw, Son of Gotham. Sphinx: I see. Scraw: Indeed. After leaving the Sphinx, Scraw travelled north along the Nile River. He reached the city of Alexandria, known across the land for its great library. The great Scraw decided to check out the library because he heard it had lots of cool books and he wanted to know more about Earth. As he was reading a person approached him from behind and put a blade to his neck. Scraw: I heard your feet the moment they entered this building. You cannot escape my earshot. Person: Who are you? Are you one of them? Scraw: I am Scraw, Heir of the Sea. Who are they? Person: They killed Kenny! Now I'm the last one left. Scraw: I see. And who are you? Person: I am the Librarian. For a thousand years my family protected this library. Now I fear it will all disappear. Scraw: I see. Fear not for I bear no ill will to this library. The Librarian eases up the blade and steps out of the shadows. Scraw: Stop moving. A new presence has entered the building. Several creatures. Librarian: It's them! They're coming! Scraw: Hide. I shall engage them. Librarian: You're not armed! Scraw: I need no arms. The great Scraw left the room to go engage Them. He surprises them by knocking out two people from behind. The entire army turns around to face him. Their Leader: Who are you? How did you get here? You are not the Librarian. Scraw: I am Scraw, Heir of the Sea. And you will not disturb this place. Their Leader: Well, Scraw, Heir of the Sea, I am Moses, Wizard of Persia. And I shall do as I please. I am the strongest man alive. There is no man stronger than me. Scraw: This may be true. But make no mistake, I am not a man. Moses: Then I should curse you so that you are a man. Scraw: Stop changing the topic. Leave this place and do not return. Moses: Make me! Moses begins to chant spells. Moses: By the power of the Seven Suns of Persia, bakhlakhfew fouhe eion, suns of Persia, lay fire to this place! Scraw runs about, trying to save people. However, he can do nothing until the fire is put out. He summons the water from the nearby Mediterranean Sea to douse the fire. When the fire is put out, only he and Moses remain. Moses: How did you survive this fire? Scraw: I am the Heir of Sea. This I told you. Moses: Even so, this was the fire of seven suns! None could resist it except a Persian! Scraw: I am not just the Heir of the Sea. I am Scraw, Son of Gotham! And I shall smite you from the earth! Moses: Never! Moses runs away in cowardice and fear. The great Scraw laments the loss of the great library. He invents the first curse words for the purpose of reacting to this event. However, he learns to accept this great loss and proceeds to the seaside. He gets on a boat before making a great realization. Scraw: Damn, I don't need a boat. Forgot about that. To Greece! However, there was no one to hear these words of wisdom. Disappointed, Scraw enters the water and begins to swim to Greece. The Chronicles of Scraw Volume 1 Issue 3: Rise of the Scrawrdian For twenty three minutes the great Scraw swam across the Mediterranean Sea until he reached the land of Greece. Then he walked to Mount Olympus and climbed it. He entered the Palace of the Gods and the Gods themselves, hundreds of powerful beings all gathered in one place, with eleven main ones in the center. But one was missing. Who might this missing god be? Poseidon. The great Scraw slowly realized that a war was fought and Poseidon and other minor gods had been defeated. The great Scraw then braced himself and confronted the gods of Olympus. Scraw: Ave, Gods of Olympus and other assorted deities. Zeus: And the son of which man would dare enter the Palace of the Gods a fortnight after the end of the Second Trojan War? Scraw: I am the son of Gotham, which is neither a man nor a woman but the greatest planet to ever grace this universe. Zeus: What son of another planet would dare to enter my planet and my domain? Scraw: I. Ares: Who are you? Scraw: I, I am the great Scraw. Apollo: I am the Sun which bathes this planet in light. What man of another planet would dare call himself great on this one? Scraw: I am Scraw, Heir of the Sea gasps and my power does not come from your yellow sun. Zeus: I should stirke you from the earth with a single blow of my bolt! Who of the sea would dare enter the domain of the sky? Scraw: I come not in anger or vengeance, but in goodwill. I seek to officiate the domain of the man Arthur over the Sea in the absence of the g---heretic rebel Poseidon. Zeus: Very well then. Scraw: I also seek the learn the identity of the new king of the Underworld. Zeus: So be it that there is none. And why do you ask this? Do you seek the kingship of the land of the dead? Scraw: And in this assumption you are correct. Zeus: And why shoulds gods grant another man the domain of the dead and the gift of immortality? Scraw: I seek not immortality for this gift I already possess through my own devices. Furthermore I seek this lordship so that I may cease the flow of the dead into the domain of the Sea. Zeus: I could appoint any such god from my own sons and they would do the same. Scraw: But they are not worthy of such a task. Furthermore you would suffer a lengthy process of choosing one from thousands. Many gods gasp in horror and the sons of Zeus shout in anger. Hera gets pissed because only two of those thousands of sons are hers. Zeus: to the gods: Silence! to great Scraw: Would you dare to prove yourself worthy? Scraw: I would. All the gods laugh. Zeus: This mortal should seek to prove himself worthy of the gods! So be it! We will give him...twelve! No, twenty! Yes, twenty tasks to complete for the gods. Suggestions? Apollo: He claims to be immortal. Then we should make teach fifteen mortals an impressive feat so that the humans may defend themselves without our interference. Zeus: Very well. This shall be fifteen tasks. Ares: He must lead an army to victory on the battlefield. More laughter. Zeus and Scraw: More! Hermes: He seeks the lordship of the Underworld. Make him journey there and tame Tartarus before it rises. Zeus: So be it. Is there more? Apollo: He shall drive my sun chariot for a week. Should he fail he shall perish. No man has ever done this. Scraw: I am no mere man. Even more laughter. Hephaestus: He should tame the Kraken. Zeus: This he should. Bring the Kraken back alive! And now, a final task! Demeter: He should bring back extinct species. Uproarous laughter from everyone, even Scraw. Scraw: Very well then. I shall do these. How long do I have? Zeus: Normally I would give a year, but I feel generous today, so you shall have two. Scraw: That sounds right. I shall go off and do this now. Athena: Wait. It would be most unwise to venture off unarmed and unprepared. The gods mutter consent among themselves. Zeus: Yes, we shall give you blessings and a weapon of your choice. Scraw: Yes, I should like two knives of two feet in length and a sword one meter in length. Zeus: Despite your inconsistency in units your wish shall be granted and your weapons forged in the fires of the gods. Furthermore you shall be given the speed of Hermes and the wisdom of Athena. Scraw: I need neither of those blessings for I am already in possession of them. Zeus: Very well then, mighty mortal. Should you complete these tasks and return alive, we shall grant you the domain of the Underworld. Scraw: Many thanks. If you are not opposed, I shall depart to my residence and await the arrival of my weapons. Zeus: You may do so. Scraw: I will hold to your word, on all that is sacred to the gods. And so the great Scraw began the epic journey of his first life in the Sixth Age. His weapons were indeed forged in the Fires of Olympus, simply because the gods did not believe that he could do it. Meanwhile, Olympus continued to fall into a state of ruin under the rule of Zeus. Without his brothers to check him, Zeus became more powerful than he ever was before and was able to purge Olympus of his enemies. These enemies were cast into the Underworld, which was now also controlled by Zeus. Zeus sent waves of the dead to rise from the sea floor so that King Arthur may be preoccupied and unable to aid the great Scraw. And so began the end of the Sixth Age, which ended entirely following events yet to be narrated. Category:Blog posts